roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Colton's Characters
Welcome to my OC page. To see more OC pages, click the link provided here. I hope you enjoy! Humans Colton Welsh "I love you more, Julie.." - Name: Colton Reed Welsh Age: 23 Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Julie <333 Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Brother of Nico Black Nico Black "We're all here for a reason." - Name: Nico Pari Black Age: 22.5 Gender: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Sister of Colton Welsh Quintessa VanHailing "Let me help you.." - Name: Quintessa Ray VanHailing Age: 19 Gender: '''Female '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Quintessa is almost always sick, and constantly have bandages tightly wrapped around her arms/wrists Marcus Bryce "I'm going to beat your punk ass." - Name: Marcus Jason Bryce Age: 23.5 Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): WIP Other: He Owns A Female Dalmatian Named Riley Jason Blake "You have a beautiful smile..!" - Name: Jason P. Blake Age: 19.5 Gender: '''Male '''Sexuality: Questionable Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Brother of Melissa Blake - He Doesn't Share His Past, Or His Middle Name Melissa Blake "Why?" - Name: Melissa C. Blake Age: 18 Gender: '''Female '''Sexuality: Unknown Boyfriend/Girlfriend: '''N/A '''Roleplay(s): '''N/A '''Other: Sister Of Jason Blake - She Doesn't Share Her Past, Or Talk About Her Middle Name Courtney Burke "Do you not take me seriously?" - Name: '''Courtney S. Burke '''Age: '''21 '''Gender: '''Female '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): '''N/A '''Other: Courtney Owns A Female Scottish Fold Named Babe Sarah BlackBurn "Stay back." - Name: Sarah Lilly BlackBurn Age: 23 Gender: Female Sexuality: '''Bi-Curious '''Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): '''N/A '''Other: N/A Lynn Woods The Photo, oops "I only smile because it makes others smile." - Name: Lynn Abigail Woods Age: 17 Gender: Female Sexuality: Unknown Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): N/A Other: N/A Reaper {Insert picture here} "I'm not as crazy as everyone thinks." - Name: '''Reaper ??? ??? '''Age: 100+ Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual//Bi-romantic Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): '''N/A '''Other: Reaper Is A "Evil" Entity That Represents Cannibalism Samantha Gordan "Everyone has secrets." - Name: Samantha Orical Gordan Age: 22 Gender: '''Female '''Sexuality: Heterosexual Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Samantha Is Extremely Secretive - She Also Owns A White Male Husky Named Blue Animals/Pets Riley B. "Silly humans." - Name: Riley B. Age: 1.5 Gender: '''Female '''Sexuality: '''No Preference '''Breed/Species: Dalmatian/Canis Lupus Familiaris Owner (If Any): Marcus J. Bryce Roleplay(s): N/A Other: N/A Babe "..." - Name: Babe Age: Unknown (Though Obviously Gender: Female Sexuality: No Preference Breed/Species: '''(Seal Point) Scottish Fold/Catus Felis '''Owner (If Any): '''Courtney S. Burke '''Roleplay(s): N/A Other: Babe Was Found In A Small Box On The Side Of The Road Blue "You're to close for comfort.." - Name: Blue Age: 3 Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Breed/Species: Husky/Canis Lupus Familiaris Owner (If Any): Samantha O. Gordan Roleplay(s): N/A Other: N/A Diablo "I don't need friends." - Name: '''Diablo '''Age: 2 Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Breed/Species: '''Gray Wolf/Canis Lupus '''Owner (If Any): '''None '''Roleplay(s): N/A Other: N/A Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Furries Category:Animals Category:Videos